In ophthalmic surgery, and in particular in vitreo-retinal surgery, it is desirable to use a wide-angle surgical microscope system to view as large a portion of the retina as possible. Wide-angle objective lenses for such microscopic systems exist, but they require a wider illumination field than that provided by the cone of illumination of a typical fiber-optic probe. As a result, various technologies have been developed to increase the beam spreading of the relatively incoherent light provided by a fiber-optic illuminator. These known wide-angle illuminators can thus illuminate a larger portion of the retina as required by current wide-angle surgical microscope systems. Currently existing wide-angle illuminators, however, display several disadvantages.
One disadvantage exhibited by some prior art wide-angle illuminators for ophthalmic surgery is matching of the light refracting index of the vitreous eye fluid to that of the light refracting surface of the lens of the illuminator that comes in contact with the vitreous eye fluid. Contact of the vitreous eye fluid with the light refracting surface of the light spreading lens of such prior art systems results in sub-optimal light refraction due to index switching caused by the vitreous eye fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,438, entitled “Retinal Wide-Angle Illuminator For Eye Surgery,” and issued to R. Scott Turner, provides a system for overcoming the effect of refractive index matching through the use of a high refractive-index step, mediated by the presence of an air-gap. The air-gap is presented between the distal end of an optical fiber and the light refracting surface of the illuminator lens. The light emanating from the optical wave guide (i.e., the optical fiber) will therefore undergo angular dispersion without any index switching that might be caused by contact with the vitreous eye fluid before it passes through the light refracting surface of the illuminator lens.
Another disadvantage of currently available wide-angle illuminators is glare. Glare results when the source of the illumination is small and bright, and the user (e.g., an ophthalmic surgeon) has a direct line of sight to the small bright illumination source. Glare is unwanted stray radiation that provides no useful illumination, and either distracts an observer or obscures an object under observation. Glare can be corrected for in current wide-angle illuminators, but typically only by reducing the total illumination light flux, which reduces the amount of light available for observation by the surgeon. For example, the “bullet probe” manufactured by Alcon Laboratories, Inc., of Fort Worth, Tex., achieves wide-angle illumination by using a bullet-shaped fiber having a surface diffusive finish to scatter light emanating from the distal end of an optical fiber. To reduce glare, the bullet probe can use a geometric shield, which reduces the illumination angle by reducing the overall available light flux.
A further disadvantage of prior art wide-angle illuminators is that they do not provide for varying the illumination angle (angular spread) of the light source to adjust illumination for different conditions within the surgical field in real time.
Therefore, a need exists for a variable-angle, wide-angle illuminator that can reduce or eliminate the problems of associated with prior art wide-angle illuminators, particularly the problem of varying the angular spread of the emitted light in real time.